Farkle's Love Story
by MadameX818
Summary: Hear the most epic love story of all time, one that answers the meaning of romance. The story of how Farkle met Riley and Maya. The first grade story that has so much importance to the show. (I'm trying my best to create a love story that's supposed to set in first grade, so no negative comments, please.) Which do you prefer, Faya or Rarkle? Hope you like it!
1. The Flashback

Lucas and I were sitting Svorski's Bakery, the best Ukrainian bakery in New York. Well, it might be the only Ukrainian bakery in New York. I like it here, it's homey and got the Old World theme, there's even a rotary phone. We were waiting for Riley and Maya; it's not a date (I'm hoping it is), although, Lucas would just be a third wheel to my double date.

"Farkle, do you ever think that Maya and Riley think of you as a friend?" Lucas asked.

"Even if they do, they'll come eventually," I answered, sounding cocky.

"What makes you think you're such a ladies' man?"

"What doesn't?"

Lucas didn't believe that I really had Riley and Maya's hearts. No one does. But underneath this somewhat average exterior with a mop top haircut is a red-hot heart full of burning passion. Lucas has the face, but he doesn't know romance. Girls aren't interested in me because I'm not as handsome as Lucas but if I was, girls would cling to me. And besides, I known Riley all my life, I know everything about her. And it's not just because I hacked into her computer. Who says every Prince Charming needs to be handsome, all he needs is his princess.

Riley and Maya were a little late to lunch, at least Lucas is here. He's my best friend, even though he doesn't have my stellar intuition. People say I'm a little too cocky, I prefer the word confident. And people can say anything bad about me, I'll rule over them someday. Lucas and Dad are the only ones who think I have the potential to be a dictator.

"So why are you in love with Riley and Maya? I really don't think it's possible to be love two people equally. I mean, you must have some preference, right?" Lucas asked.

"I just do. Love can't be explained," I said.

"How long have you been in love with them?"

"Ever since the first grade, I still remember the day I fell in love with them."

"Was it love at first sight?" Lucas asked.

"Definitely, and I met them on the same day. Riley first, though. I still remember those light-up sneakers she wore. She was funny and quirky and stood out in a crowd. And Riley's smile was unmistakable, in elementary school she was Smiley Riley. Maya was the outcast, she wore the same jeans every day and during recess she sat underneath a tree and drew random things. Every other girl wore skirts and tried on their mom's lip gloss while Maya was the only tomboy. In first grade, every girl did the same thing, played hopscotch and braided each other's hair and while Maya was on the sidelines, all alone. Riley loved everyone and thought every day would be a good day," I said.

"How do you love two girls who are the completely different? Do you ever wonder who are you gonna end up with?" Lucas asked. I'm pretty sure that he had all the girls' hearts and never even noticed. He was oblivious that way. He didn't know girls like I did.

"It's weird, one of the greatest mysteries," I answered. I think that's the one of the few times I didn't have an answer to a question.

"Tell me how you met Maya and Riley, I bet it's a good story," Lucas said.

"Okay, but we're gonna be here a while," I said, "Mrs. Svorski, can we get two smoothies?"


	2. Meeting Riley

Seven Years Ago (I think, they're 13 right?)

I sat in the plastic red chair and opened my Albert Einstein lunchbox. Hoagie, low-fat chocolate milk, fruit cup, three-bean salad, and homemade lemon pudding, thanks Mommy. Kids clustered around their friends as they ate lunch, while I was stuck alone. Most kids didn't get my intellect; I already know how to do algebra at seven! I read Daddy's old textbooks and I'm on the top of my class.

I observed the kids around me; I like to wonder what's inside their heads. Soon, I'll have the technology to read people's minds, but for now, I pretend I'm telepathic (I learned a new word). Billy Ross was thinking about dodge ball, Sarah and her friend Darby was thinking about Hello Kitty, and Missy Bradford was trying to think like the cool second graders. Everyone in my class seemed to have a one-track mind, unlike me. I guess that's why I usually sit alone.

"Hey Dr. Turtleneck, what's that book you're reading?" Billy Ross asked.

"The name's Farkle," I said, trying to act cool.

"Like that's any better," Billy says, "Let me see that book."

He then slapped my book outta my hands and made me lose my page!

"That's not very nice," a voice chirped. I looked up to see a pretty girl about my age. She had long brown hair and a dimpled smile and wore a flowery hippie dress.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Billy said.

The girl stood up tall and said, "I may not be as strong as you or as fast as you but I have one thing you don't. I have the heart to know that Farkle is a very nice boy and someday he might rule the world."

Rule the world? Sounds like a nice job, I might try that out.

"Whatever," Billy said nonchalantly and he left.

The girl picked my book off the floor and read the title. "Wow, this book looks complicated. I thought you were seven like me."

I suddenly grew very nervous in her presence. "I am, I just like to read things above my level."

"I bet it's a great story, can I sit here?"

"I don't even know your name."

She stuck out her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Riley Matthews."

"I'm Farkle Minkus, but you probably know that already," I replied.

"I think that's a very cute name," she said. Riley had the biggest smile around; she's Smiley Riley.

No one had ever stood up for me before. Riley and I talked for a very long time, and for once, someone was interested in what I knew. Riley liked to observe people too, and she was smart yet funny and quirky. She was insanely optimistic, saying that all the bad people like Billy Ross deserved a chance. When she left, it felt like a piece of my heart was gone; I didn't want her to go. She was a great friend, probably my first friend. And it felt like I was happy whenever she was around. She was the sun, brightens my day with one smile. Riley kinda reminded me of angel's food cake, man I want some right now.


	3. Meeting Maya

Later That Day

Like every other recess, I sat underneath the big oak tree and read my book. The kids around me gathered into cliques and played their own individual game. The prissy girly girls guarded the jungle gym and talked about Disney Princesses. The video gamers hid under the slide and played Pac-Man. The junior athletes played soccer or tetherball. Mini queen bees and their "boyfriends" chased each other trying to give each other cooties. Miscellaneous groups either hung out at the swings or at the monkey bars. No group dared try to mingle with each other, preferring to separate themselves than join together. It's why I spend recess alone under the tree or in the library.

I looked around the playground, trying to find Riley. She was nowhere to be seen. I kept trying to find that head of glossy brown locks and that huge smile but it was like Riley was just an angelic dream. I tried to focus on my book but Riley's smile distracted me. Then a big orange rubber ball smacked me in the head, knocking my book outta my hands.

I looked up to see the junior athletes (Billy included) laughing at my misfortune.

"That hurt!" I cried.

"That was the point!" one of the boys shouted and he threw another ball at me. Suddenly all the boys pelted me with colorful balls, leaving me with bluish bruises and a somewhat broken nose.

All I could hear was the kids' laughter, and unfortunately, Riley wasn't there to save me.

"Hey!" a girl's voice yelled. All the boys' gazes turned to a short girl with buttery blonde hair the color of Mommy's lemon pudding. I couldn't see her face with my swollen eye but I could tell she was beautiful. She shouted again, "Leave him alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" a boy shouted, "You're just a girl!"

The girl grabbed one of the rubber balls and threw it right at the boy's head—hard! Blood streaked his pale face as he collapsed onto the ground. Boys and girls of every clique surrounded the boy's limp body and one of the squeamish girls called one of the teachers.

Upon hearing that, the blonde girl grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the dumpsters. Once we stopped, I got a good look at her face, she was just as pretty as Riley with big blue eyes and long golden curls.

"Are you okay?" she asked, poking my bruised arm.

"I'm good. You have a killer arm," I said.

"Don't sweat it. I'm Maya," she replied. She looked around the corner, making sure no one saw her. It was chaos on the playground. All the teachers surrounded the boy Maya hurt and it was a big mystery on who did it. No one knew Maya's name, so she was safe from getting in trouble.

"I'm forever in your debt," I said, awestruck at her bravery.

"What? I don't know what debt is but this is a one-time thing," Maya said. And she disappeared faster than she arrived.

I kept thinking about Riley and Maya at dismissal. When I think of one of them, I thought of the other. Riley was quirky, bright, and filled the room with sunshine, like the dawn. She was an angel. But Maya was mysterious and it felt like my mission to find out about her. She was dark as the night but was a brave hero inside. I just couldn't decide who was better: they both saved my life.

Then I saw Riley and Maya exit school and I realized one thing: they were friends. It made things much more interesting. Who would I choose to be mine? I wanted one of them to be my girl, like my mommy and daddy. No matter what, I wanted to be with one of them, or the both of them.

"Farkle," Riley exclaimed and she ran straight for me. Maya followed her and she had a tiny smile when she saw me. They'll be my friends first but soon I'll have to choose. Oh well, I'll do it soon. How hard can it be?


	4. Back to Present Day

Back to Present Day

"So Riley and Maya and both saved you from bullying? And Riley was the one that got you interested in world domination? And that you knew Billy in first grade?" Lucas asked.

"Yup, and that whenever I think of Maya, I think of Mom's lemon pudding," I replied.

"Huh, you both met them on the same day and they touched your life ever since," Lucas said.

"I guess so. I can't imagine my life without them," I said.

Without Maya, I wouldn't have my defense against bullying and without Riley; my life just wouldn't have the same sunshine. When you meet someone who touches your life, life wouldn't be the same when they leave. And without Riley or Maya, I wouldn't have become friends with Lucas. People can create special moments in life, even if you don't like them. Without Billy, I wouldn't have this special confidence and without Cory; I wouldn't have the wisdom for everyday life. No matter if they're big or small, good or bad, or even a dog or a cat, others can shape your life for better or worse.

"We're here!" Riley called out as she and Maya entered Svorski's.

"You don't need to make a scene, I think they could see us," Maya muttered as she walked behind Riley. They're so different yet they're inseparable. Riley's the day and Maya's the night, you need both to ensure balance.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Riley asked as she slid into the booth, a little too close to Lucas for my taste.

"Probably about Ranger Rick's adventures wrestling alligators and talking to squirrels," Maya chirped.

"You can anything you want to me, but I know inside, you really do like me," Lucas teased.

"Keep believing, Bucky," Maya retorted.

"We were just talking about how we met in first grade," I answered.

"I remember that day," Riley said.

"I don't," Maya muttered.

"Really Maya, the words 'dodge ball' and 'dumpster' don't have any meaning to you?" I teased.

"No," Maya shot back, "if you need me, I'll be in the girls' room."

Riley slid out of her seat when Maya bolted to the restroom. "I'll go take care of her. Don't worry Farkle; I will always remember how we met."

When the girls left, Lucas asked, "Why do stay friends with them if it's not likely they'll fall in love with you?"

I glanced at Maya and Riley and then answered, "Because I know my life will never be the same without them with me."


End file.
